The Search For the Rubber Duckie
by bring-out-dark-child
Summary: It is rated pg for two bad words!And I just wanted to be safe.So eh..yea someone loses a rubber duckie and so they have to go search for it.Only certain characters though.Sorry.-.-
1. Default Chapter

Ok...a lot of these chapters are going to be really short.And...::drumroll::this one is finished!!!The world must be ending. ^^  
  
Please R&R but no flames!!!!Please!::begs::Eh-heh..::looks around::You never saw that.Anyway,enjoy...I hope..Oh and   
  
sorry I made Link the stupid one in it.He is one of my favorites,I promise.  
  
It starts out with Link in Lake Hylia.When nobody's watching he strips down(OO)and grabs his rubber duckie and a fuzzy  
  
pink hat.Before long he is enjoying a buble bath until he pushes George the rubber duckie underneath the water and he   
  
doesn't come back up.Link starts to sob and then he jumps onto his magical cucco named Frank and slowly waddled off   
  
to the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
Link::riding in::Hiya Mario!  
  
Mario:Hullo Link!::blinks::Did you know you're wearing a fuzzy pink hat?  
  
Link:Sure did!::arranges the hat on his head::  
  
Luigi::rides in on Yoshi::Hullo!What are you doing here?  
  
Yoshi::boots Luigi off::Yoshi!  
  
Luigi:Damnit!  
  
Link:Luigi!This is a kid's fiction!You can't cuss!  
  
Luigi:Oh yea....  
  
Link:Anyways,George went under and didn't come back again.I think he went through a vortex under the water and  
  
landed in another dimension!And you're coming with me to get him back!  
  
Yoshi:But I-uh...I mean Yoshi!::looks brainless::  
  
So Link grabbed Mario,Luigi,and Yoshi,put them on Frank(that poor cucco)then got on too and waddled off to the Lylat   
  
System.  
  
END CHAPTER 1 


	2. Death of a Magical Cucco

CHAPTER 2  
  
When we see Link,Luigi,Mario,and Yoshi again,they are standing over a grave.  
  
Link::shakes head sorrowfully::Ah...'twas the Yoshi that killed the magical cucco....  
  
Mario:Poor Frank.....::sobs::  
  
Everyone nods then they walk away,Mario sobbing passionately.  
  
END CHAPTER 2 


	3. At the Airport

CHAPTER 3  
  
Now they are at an airport and Link is talking to a pilot.Yoshi is staring brainles;y at the flight times and Mario is arguing with Luigi.  
  
Link::talking unnaturally loud::LY-LAT SYS-TEM!WHAT ARE YOU,DUMB?!  
  
Pilot::looks very confused::Que?::rattles off in Spanish::  
  
Link::also looking confused::Eh?  
  
Another Pilot:Dude,he doesn't speak English!  
  
Link:Hmph!We're leaving!The service here STINKS!::marches out with Yoshi::  
  
Mario and Luigi do not follow.Instead they start hitting eachother and end up tackling the other and rolling around the ground.  
  
Link::fuming,stomps his foot::MARIO AND LUIGI!  
  
Mario+Luigi::get up quickly,dust themselves off and join Link outside::So sorry...did we miss something?  
  
Link:Hmph!::marches off::  
  
END CHAPTER 3 


	4. Fox Joins the Search

CHAPTER 4  
  
Yoshi:Lookie!Uuuuhh..I mean,Yoshi!::points at a portal::  
  
Link:Ah!There's the portal!Soon we can add more to our group!::jumps through the portal::  
  
Yoshi::jumps in after him,back to looking brainless::  
  
Mario::shrugs,jumps in::  
  
Luigi:Oh well....::jumps in::  
  
After a few seconds,they finally land on something soft with a shriek.  
  
Link:Whew!That was a soft landing!::sits up::  
  
Voice from floor:Mf-mf.....  
  
There is the sound of a laser heating up.  
  
Link,Mario,+Luigi:Is it just me or is it getting hotter down below?  
  
They look at eachother then jump up,smoking.  
  
Luigi::rubbing his rear::What was that?!  
  
Link::looks down to the floor::There you are!::picks Fox off the floor::Hiya Fox!  
  
Fox:Um..Link?How did you get here?  
  
Link::drops Fox::  
  
Fox::hits floor hard::Oof!  
  
Link::ignores him::Who cares!You're coming with me and Mario and Luigi and Yoshi to find Georgie!  
  
Fox::to Luigi::Who's Georgie?  
  
Luigi::halted laugh::A....rubber duckie...  
  
Collective sweatdrop.  
  
Link::hits his arm out to the side,wacks Fox across the face and knocks him over again::No more talking!I have a surprise!Frank wasn't dead!::pulls out the magiacl cucco.the poor thing is missing quite a few feathers::Everyone on!  
  
They all get on Frank and waddle off to space.  
  
END CHAPTER 4 


	5. The 2nd Death of the Magical Cucco

CHAPTER 5  
  
Fox::sitting backwards on Frank::Link,do you have any idea where we're going?  
  
Link::singing,stops,thinks::Hm....::cheerful again::Oh well!A true traveler has no plans and is not intent on arriving!::looks  
  
puzzled::Fox what does intent mean?  
  
Fox::stares blankly at Link then says::Maybe we should go find Marth?  
  
Link:Ok!!!!Yaw!::wacks Frank::Go,Frank,go!  
  
WHEREVER MARTH IS  
  
Luigi::once more riding Yoshi::  
  
Yoshi:Yoshi!  
  
Luigi:Look!It's Marth!::points::  
  
Marth::looks up,sees Link and then jumps back in terror::Not YOU again!::runs away::  
  
Fox:Eh..eh-heh...::coughs and sneaks away,then starts to run away::Marth!!!Wait for me!!!!  
  
Link::puts on the Bunny Hood::I KNEW this would come in handy!Hey peoples!Wait for me!!::takes out the Megaton   
  
Hammer and runs after Marth and Fox::  
  
Mario::comes into view with 14 hot dogs::Where's he going?  
  
Luigi:Ah...he just went to catch the two who ran away.  
  
Mario:Oh...::starts eating a hotdog::  
  
Luigi:Are you gonna share those?  
  
Yoshi::takes Frank and runs away::  
  
Link::comes back dragging and unconscious Marth and Fox::Where's Frank?  
  
Mario::looks around uninterestedly::Oh would ya look at that?::munches on a hotdog::  
  
Luigi:Where's Yoshi?  
  
Yoshi::faraway voice::So long suckers!  
  
They look into the sky to see Yoshi and Frank flying away.They also see the coming airplane.  
  
Link:FRANK!NO!!!!  
  
END CHAPTER 5 


	6. Frank's Funeral

CHAPTER 6  
  
They're once more standing over a grave.There was no sign of Yoshi,except two pairs of footprints leading away from the  
  
site and Frank....well I think you know.  
  
Mario:Where d'you spose Yoshi is?  
  
Luigi:Ah...probably being sold on the balck market.  
  
AT THE BLACK MARKET  
  
Yoshi::in a cage with a price tag::Damn.  
  
WHEREVER WE WERE BEFORE  
  
Mario:Oh.::eats his last remaning hot dog::  
  
Marth::with a bandage around his head::Sorry Link....  
  
Fox::also with bandages,mutters::Yea...sorry it wasn't you who got hit with a hammer...  
  
Marth::wacks Fox::Would you shut up?!It's a funeral!  
  
Fox::yelps,rubs head,and glares over at Marth::Or YOU for that matter....  
  
Marth::narrows eyes at him::  
  
Fox:I'll shut up....  
  
Marth:A wise decision.  
  
The funeral ends and they walk away,Mario once more sobbing passionately.  
  
END CHAPTER 6 


	7. And George Is Found

CHAPTER 7  
  
Link::wades into Lake Hylia::Alright listen here!I don't like you and...and...what comes next?  
  
Marth:You don't like me.  
  
Link:Well that's silly!Of course I like you!  
  
Fox::snickers::Yea Marth,he LIKES you.  
  
Marth::glares at him::  
  
Fox::chibi eyes::What?I didn't say anything.  
  
Marth::says sweetly::I think someone sould tell Zelda what a certain someone did to her dress one day.  
  
Fox::inches away::  
  
Mario:I don't see anything special about the lake.  
  
Luigi:Yea!And isn't that Georgie floating over there?  
  
Link:WHAT?!WHERE?!::pushes everyone over in his hurry to see::  
  
A little yello rubber duckie is floating in the water.Link snatches it up and hugs it really hard.  
  
Link::looks around at everyone glaring at him and thinks,"Hm...better make this sappy so they'll forget it ever happened.",  
  
his eyes tear up::GEORGIE!!!I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!::bursts into tears and hugs the duckie so hard it busts::  
  
They all agree this is a sppy ending and somehow get ot all their homes,leaving Link hugging a deflated George.  
  
END 


End file.
